Pepper's lessons
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: The series of one-shots about our favorire Pepperony. One-shot #1 "Vampire's Halloween" Next "Iron Christmas" R
1. One-shot 1 Vampire's Halloween

**Well...I know that it's not time for Halloween stories, but the first one-shot of series "Pepper's lessons" was 'bout Halloween. Sorry for my bad English. Hope that you will like it. R&R!  
**

**Next one-shot "Iron Christmas" Don't miss!  
**

_**Pepper's lessons  
**_

_**One-shot #1 "Vampire's Halloween"  
**_

Pepper smiled, as she put her cake on the table. "Mmm... Okay, now it's time for finishing touch... Wonderfully!" Pepper said. And yes, she was right! Black and white masterpiece was decorated by sugar bats and three small chocolate witches. And smell...or the smell could carm anyone, even someone who hates any cakes or candies. "Oh, yummy!" Pepper turned to the voice to see Tony, who was staring at Pepper's cake with unhidden delight. Pepper smirked to her boss. "Yeah, I guess it is." Tony went to the table to be closer to this wonder. "I want it. Right now." Tony was going to grab one of bats, when Pepper slapped his hand. "Sorry Mr. Stark. But it will wait for the night." Tony sighed with pure sadness but didn't move from the cake. It made Pepper smile again. "A little child..." She thought.

Through a few minutes of comfortable silence Tony asked a very strange (for Pepper) question: "Why have you decorated it by bats and witches? I mean, you usually decorated cakes by "cream" flowers or chocolate notes, or sugar roses... why bats and witches? Or...maybe you changed your taste." Tony smirked and whispered: "Go to the dark side. We have cookies." On this time Pepper smirked. "Yeah, we have cookies, and you don't." Tony rolled his eyes. "You didn't answer my question." To Tony's big surprise Pepper started to laugh. When she was calm enough to talk, she asked: "Tony, do you remember what's the date today?" He frowned. "October 31. And what?" Now Pepper rolled her eyes. "What? Tony, it's Halloween. Have you ever heard about Halloween night?" "Yes, but dad always told me that Halloween is useless, so we didn't celebrate it. I actually know nothing about Halloween." "Well...you have 6 hours to change it." As Pepper said it, she took the cake away from Tony. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "6 hours..." She repeated. Devious smile was put on her face, when she turned to her boss. "Fine." Tony said before he stood up and left the kitchen.

"Jarvis," Tony called. It has been an hour since the conversation in the kitchen. "Yes, sir." "What is it, Halloween?" "Sir, are you sure that..." "Yes! Show me everything you can find about Halloween." "Sure sir...Halloween or Hallowe'en (a contraction of "All Hallows' Evening"), also known as All Hallows' Eve, is a yearly celebration observed in a number of countries on October 31, the eve of the Western Christian feast of All Hallows (or All Saints)..."

Through a few hours sudden idea appeared in Tony's mind. "Idea! Well...Jarvis! Tell Pep that I need to go and I'll be back to supper." And he ran from his room (aka lab).

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM

Pepper put her cake in the middle of the dinner table. Then she viewed around to check if she forgot something. The small figures of witches, vampires, werewolves, ghost were standing on the shelves. Iron spiders climbed down from the lustre on their chains-web and glittered in candlelight. Two pumpkins were smiling to Pepper by their evil smiles. And at the same time everything in the room seemed ghostly thanks to the moonlight.

Pepper was also prepared to was wearing elegant black dress in gothic style and black shoes. Pendent in the form of a rose combined with her silver bracelets perfectly. And her mood was perfect. Yeah, she was ready to get some fun. Pepper checked the time. "11:45 pm...Great."

Suddenly Pepper heard soft steps. "Nice try." She smiled to herself, acting as she didn't notice anything. The figure walked into the moonlight and candlelight, getting closer to Pepper. There were only 5 steps between them...4,3,2...last step. The figure was going to scare Pep when she with lightning speed turned to him and said loudly: "Boo!" The man screamed, making a few steps back and looking at Pepper with horror. "Pepper..." Tony whined., while mentioned redhead bursted out laughing. "Your face...Priceless." "Your too..." Tony smiled and said: "...yet. I'm afraid that if you'll start to cry, it wouldn't be so pretty." Through a few minutes Pepper finally calmed herself down. Then she looked at Tony, he was wearing as... "Oh, Mr. Stark. You decided to become Dracula on this night, didn't you?" Tony smiled. "And you, Mrs. Potts, decided to join vampires too...I guess. So would lady want to have a dance with count Dracula?" "Yes, count Dracula." Pepper turned on slow song and they danced. "Well done..." Tony said, viewing the room. "...as always." "I tried." Suddenly she giggled. "What's so funny, my lady?" "I-I just thought that you will act like a child. Wear the costume and go from house to house in hope that someone will give you some candy. Fortunately, you've grown up." Tony raised an eyebrow and said confusedly: "Honestly, I did it for the cake...your cake." Pepper rolled her eyes. "Tony,you'd never change!" "Is it good or bad?" Tony asked with his playboy smile. "Something 'tween them." Pepper smirked and added: "Don't worry. You'll get your prize." And they went to the table.

Yeah, this Halloween promised to be the best.


	2. One-shot 2 Iron Christmas pt1

**Thanks ~Cindylou30, ****~fantasia-49**** and ****~Deb Tiaki11 for the favs. It means a lot for me! :)  
**

**Anyway, as I know, the 24th of December is Christmas Eve. In Russia we celebrate Christmas on January 7 and it's not so popular as New Year. In accordance with the fact that in the USSR citizens were deprived of their right to freedom of religion and state atheism has been set for the communist model, all religious holidays were forbidden. Most Christmas customs (Christmas tree, gifts) switched to the New Year celebration (Although Christmas tree was prohibited till the end of 1930s). Yeah, even now when Christmas is a holiday again (since 1991) Christmas tree, gifts, Ded Moroz (translations: "Old Man Frost" or "Father Frost"; Santa's alternative(who became a canonical image of the New Year - not Christmas - a holiday in the Soviet era)) are New Year customs. But whoa! I don't have enough time to whole description. Find more information in Wikipedia, if you want.  
**

**Okay, forget what I've said, if I said everything. It's not time for such thoughts. So I just want to wish you Merry Christmas! Yeah,Merry Christmas everybody!  
**

**Well, here we start. Please read&review and sorry for my bad English.  
**

**Next one-shot "Make a wish"  
**

**_Pepper's lessons._  
**

**_One-shot #2 "Iron Christmas"  
_**

Pepper was decorating Stark mansion for Christmas. It was Christmas Eve and she still had much work to do. Usually she didn't care about it because every Christmas she went to visit her relatives. But on this time Pepper decided to stay. Finally she has finished. The only she hasn't done yet was decorating of Christmas tree. Pepper turned to clocks. "Hmm..." She frowned. Not because of it was already evening (although she wasn't tired: thanks music and Jarvis, who gave her some advices. And she should note that this AI has a taste.), no, but because of Tony, who should already be at home. "Jarvis," called Pepper. "Yes, Mrs. Potts." "Can you tell me where Tony is?" She was silent, waiting for AI's answer. "Sure. Mr. Stark is at Stark Industries. Should I call him?" "No, thanks. I'll bring him home." As Pepper said it, she left the living room, going to the garage.

IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM IMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIM IMIMIMIMIMIM

At ordinary day Stark Industries reminded a hive. The hundreds of office workers crossed the halls and the corridors, answered on phone calls, worked at computers and etc. It was a very noisy place... but not today. Today was Christmas Eve, so halls were emty. No voices, no banging on the keyboard, no phone rings... Just silence. No one was here, except security, Pepper and Tony. And it was strange. Usually Tony did everything to not stay at his office. So why, why for goodness sake he decided to go here! Finally Pepper got to Tony's office. The door was slightly opened, the light shined from the slit. "He is here." And Pepper came in.

The scence, that she saw, shocked her. Tony sat at his table, which was cluttered with heaps of folders with documents and accounts. "Hi Pep," said Tony, putting red folder on the top of one of heaps and getting the green one."What are you doing here? I thought that you've went to your parents." "They are in Norway: dad wanted to visit his old friend. But it doesn't have any matter. More important what are YOU doing here? You NEVER was a fan of office work, plus it's Christmas Eve!" "And..." Tony muttered, not turning to Pepper. Redhead gasped. "Tony, have you ever heared about Christmas?!" Tony sighed and looked at Pep. "He looks so tired. He should go and get some sleep after the patrol...not come here." Pepper thought. "Yeah, I heard 'bout Christmas. But our family used to celebrate it till I've turned 10. Then dad decided that I'm grown enough to stop believing in any magic things, so we broke this tradition." "And every Christmas, when I go away, you stay here..." Pepper whispered. She was really sorry for Tony. Tony smiled sadly and nodded. "Why not? It's so boring at home. Even inventing makes me feel boredom...and Jarvis isn't the best companion. So the only difference is the fact that working on these damn documents, accounts and reports I bring some benefit." Tony was going to continue his work when Pepper closed the folder. "Hey! Pepper, what are you doing?" "Get up. You won't have another ruined Christmas.I won't let it be, I swear." She grabbed as many folders as she could and turned to Tony, who still sat in his chair, staring at Pepper with shock. "Get up. I can't hold all these folders by myself." Ton smirked, stood up and, grabbing remained folders, followed his redhead.

**Well... I'll post a continuation today or tomorrow. R&R!**


	3. Apologies

My apologies, I haven't written for a very long time. I know that I shouldn't make excuses to you, but I just want to let you know the reasons of your waiting.

Too many ideas. It's awful when you don't have any ideas. But it's even worse when you have about hundreds ideas and you can't realize even 1-2 of them! I start to work on one idea, and then at fixed moment I 'stumble' and can't continue. I try to write but other ideas disturb me, don't let me to concentrate on current problem. And even if I succeed in completing some story/chapter, when I reread it... I understand that it's not good enough to be published.English language. Yeah, due to the fact that english isn't my native language, it's difficult to me to write my stories in english. Although I try. Every chapter, every story, they're not just product of my imagination but they're also a result of work with dictionaries and translators. And it takes pretty much time.Well... I think that this reason will remain a secret because it's connected with my private life.

So, please, forgive me. I'm just so sorry that I make you wait. I don't like this fact as much as you do. But... I just can't do anything about it. Oh, if there was a magic in the world, I guess,... I know, that everything will be all right, that I'll make it... But there's no magic in the world. At least not today there isn't...

But I hope that work on (russian version of FanFiction) will help me. It's always help when you're working in your native language. So one day I'll come back. I can't tell you when this day will come. Tomorrow? A week later? A month later? Who knows... Right now I just can say that this day will come. Just don't forget me, wait and believe.

Yours,

Alice Stark le Hill

(Alice Dreamer/Alice Mad Dreamer)


End file.
